The LoveSeat
by JustMijke
Summary: When Shindou and Kirino are going to the movie the only place that is left is a loveseat, but they have to be a lot closer then they exspacted...


**Hey guys, back with a new fic! Another TakuRan. Men I love those too! xD There is a bit M like things in here. But don't worry it's not really. I made T for a resson. I hope that you'll like it.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven or the charachters and I don't make any money from this.  
**

* * *

"I so sorry Shindou, but I can't come tonight. I forgot that I had something else to do."

Shindou looked at the text. Sangoku called off too. They were supposed to go the movies together with almost everyone in the team, but now everyone except for Kirino called off last moment.

It was a bit strange but he didn't really think about it cause now he got to go to the movies alone with Kirino.

He didn't know when it happened but he fell in love with that guy. His hair, his eyes, just everything was perfect about him. But he knew that it was wrong. They were two boys. Not that that was so wrong. _I mean look at Tenma and Tsurugi. _Shindou thought. But still, they had been friends for so long.

Shindou fall down on his bed. "AAAAHH! WHY AM I SO STUPID!" Shindou screamed. Of all the people he could have fell in love with, his heart choose his best friend.

He looked at the clock, it was 7 o'clock. _At least he told me on time. _Shindou thought. He turned around and closed his eyes for a moment. He (stupid enough from him) fell asleep. His dreams were filled with a beautiful pink haired boy.

Shindou stood in his bedroom in front of his bed. Kirino suddenly pushed Shidou on the bed and kissed him firmly on the lips. Shindou had no idea what was happening but he liked it. He kissed Kirino back. Shindou got a hold of Kirinos shoulders and they rolled around for a while until Shindou ended on top. Shindou (whose eyes were now filled with lust) started unbuttoning Kirinos shirt while he kept kissing him. As soon as he had undone all the buttons Kirino broke the kiss and took off his shirt. Shindou kissed Kirino again only this time on the place where he could feel his pulse. He got bit more daring and started to lick and suck that place. A sound escaped Kirinos mouth and Shindou knew that he was on the right way. He made hickeys all over Kirinos body and his hands found its way in Kirinos pants. Shindou squeezed his butt and Kirino gasped. Shindou was sure that Kirino wanted this and took his hands out of Kirinos pants. He put them at the rim of Kirinos pants, he pulled them down and in the meanwhile Kirino was taking off Shindous shirt. Shindou kissed Kirino again, it was a sloppy but passionate kiss. Shindou let his hands slowly get closer and closer to Kirinos member. As soon as he touched it Kirinos held him closer to himself. But when Shindou wanted to continue everything faded away.

Shindou shock up and looked around. He was in his bed room, alone. _I must have fallen asleep. _He thought. He realized what he had dreamed about and went dark red. Were his feelings for Kirinio this deep or was it just his hormones? He looked at his clock and saw that it was a quarter to nine. _Shit! The movie starts in 15 minutes! _Shindou rushed down to the cinema.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop thinking about his dream. _This has to stop! I'm going to the movies with him, I can't have this right now. _He road as fast as he could to the cinema and when he arrived he saw that Kirino was waiting for him outside.

"Hey Shindou where were you?! The movies starts in 5 minutes!"

"I'm sorry, I just~"

"Just tell me later we have to hurry up!"

Kirino grabbed Shindous hand and ran inside the cinema. They went to the locket, they were lucky here were only 2 seats left. Shindou payed for both (even though Kirino kept saying that he didn't need to do that), but when he looked at the tickets he saw that it was a loveseat.

"Uuhh… S-sir… y-you gave us tickets for a l-loveseat." Shindou said stuttering.

"Yes those are the only 2 left, but that shouldn't be a problem for a couple like you guys." He said with a big smile.

"A-a Couple?" Kirino said blushing madly.

"Yes a couple, but I think that you should go the movies is almost starting."

Kirino and Shindou walked to the room were the film would be shown and waited in the line.

"Ugh.. I hate it when people think that I'm a girl." Kirino said still blushing.

"Yea.. It's really irritating... but I don't get why he thought that were a couple."

Shindou then realized something. He looked down at his hand and saw that it was still holding Kirinos. He started to blush and he had to think of his dream again. _No stop it. What if Kirino could read minds. No wait that's impossible. Maybe I should let go of his hand now. But it feels so nice and soft. _

Shindou rubbed his thumb over the back of Kirinos hand. Kirino looked down at his hand and realized the same thing that Shindou realized about a minute ago.

Kirino pulled his hand away. "I'm sorry, I should have…" Kirino didn't know what to say, but lucky the woman that the door just asked for their tickets.

They walked to their seats, but when they saw it they didn't know what to say. The loveseat was even smaller then they both expected. If they would sit in that then they would almost sit on each other's lap.

Shindou and Kirino looked at each other, but turned their heads away as fast as they could cause they didn't want the other to see their blush.

"Uh.. should we just talk our seats?" Shindou said quietly.

"O.. uh… Yea… okay…" Kirino stuttered.

Shindou sat down on the seat and patted on the very little space next to him. Kirino looked at Shindou. Was it really okay? He would practically sit on his lap. Kirino tried to shake all those thoughts off his head and walked to the seat. He then sat down next to Shindou. Or should I say **on** Shindou! There was so little space that Kirino had to sit on Shindous lap.

Shindou on the other hand didn't mind it at all. He just couldn't help to be happy with the fact that his crush was so close to him. What he didn't like though was that he had to think of his dream again. How Kirino let him have his way with his body and the sounds he had made for him.

The movie started and held him out of his pleasant/irritating daydream. They both calmed down a bit as they watched the movie. Even though they were so close they just wanted to enjoy the movie and they both did.

Well they did until Shindou lead his arm around Kirinos shoulder.

"S-shindou what are you doing?!" Kirino stuttered.

Shindou pulled his arm back. _Why did I do that?! Is my body living his own life? _

"I-I I don't kno- I-" He didn't know what to say or do. Shindou got up (and almost threw Kirino off his lap) and ran out of the theatre.

"Shindou!" Kirino screamed after him.

When he was in the hallway he stopped running. _What have I done?! That was my chance and I let it go! No wait that wasn't a chance. Kirino and I are friends! Nothing more. _

Shindou felt a hand on his shoulder and he got turned around, but before he could say something Kirino had kissed him firmly on the lips. Shindou eyes went wide, but he didn't hesitate and kissed Kirino back. It was even better than he had ever expected. Kirino lips were nice and soft, just as his voice. Shindou wrapped his arms around Kirino and they deepened the kiss as Kirino dug his hand in Shindous hair. The kiss became more passionate, Shindou let his hands slide down to Kirinos butt and he squeezed it.

Kirino gasped and broke the kiss. "Wow.."

"Yeah.. You have no idea for how long I wanted to do that." Shindou said as he smirked.

"Shall we go watch the movie again?"

"I know another thing that we could do."

"If you're think what I'm thinking then no let's not do that." Kirino said, but right after he said that he pulled Shindou in for a hug and whispered seductively in Shindous ear. "Maybe tonight though…"

Shindou couldn't help but let those words summon a big smile on his face. "That's a deal."

He took Kirinos hand by his and they walked back to the movie. But this time Kirino didn't mind it at all to sit on Shindous lap. Nor did he when Shindous arm appeared on his shoulder again.

The next day at school Shindou and Kirino couldn't wait to tell the team about them.

"So it seems that the plan has worked out well." Sangoku laughed.

"Wait what plan?!" Shindou said.

"Well it was obvious that you guys liked each other, you just needed a little push." Sangoku laughed.

"Wait you guys sat us up for this?!" Kirino asked. "Who was all part of this?"

Almost the whole team raised his hand. Even Endou! Shindou sighed, he grabbed his boyfriends hand and they walked away. Both Shindou and Kirino didn't need to see them for a while, but deep down inside they thanked them.

* * *

**So I really hope you liked it. I know, the yaoi-is thing was stupid and it didn't make any sense. And yea Shindou was a bit OOC. I know, I know, no need to point that out.**

**R&R and No Flames!**

**See you next time! (^.^)/**


End file.
